Chain and other elongate bulk products can be provided in containers for display at retail establishments. A worker may have difficulty of transferring continuous lengths of chain from a shipping container to a different display container. As such, the chain containers are often used both to store the goods during transport and to display the goods at the retail establishment. For example, cylindrical pails or rectangular box containers may be used to transport chain to a retail establishment for subsequent display to customers. In some circumstances, these containers can carry hundreds of pounds of chain material, which may create difficulties for a worker attempting to grasp and lift the containers. Many of the cylindrical pails or rectangular box containers for displaying chain include a lid over a top opening. The lid can be removed to display the chain products therein, but the upward-facing opening is not necessarily convenient for customers attempting to view into a container that is arranged on a store shelf